Wolves Of The Ironhills
by howaboutno922
Summary: Twins, Alec and Issy are Elemental Skinchangers with memories only of their lives in the Ironhills and nothing before. Due to circumstances Dain cannot join his cousin's company, he can however, send his surrogate son and daughter in his stead. What will happen when the twins meet familiar faces, and new ones, while journeying to defeat a dragon?


_**Originally I had started this story on my old account of**_ GoldenBookDragon _**but for a while now I haven't been able to get onto that account to continue writing this story (but thankfully I only had written up to chapter one). If you have read this from that account then you will notice its been written differently and even longer. Like all of my stories I come up with, I have an idea as to where this is going but other than that I have no clue so bear with me.**_

 _Italics_ _ **are memories or something that happened in the past, italics like**_ _'This'_ _ **are thoughts and italics like**_ _"This"_ _ **something someone has said in the past.**_

 _ **This chapter is sorta like a prologue. It basically sums up everything from when they were adopted by Dain to when the twins meet the company so there will be a few time skips in this chapter. Also, please correct me if I get any terms wrong and excuse my descriptions of the dwarves and places, it sounds shit in my head so I don't know how it'll be.**_

 _Flames. That's all she and her twin brother can remember before they were saved. Nothing that leads up to that point, just what comes after. They know nothing as to why they're in a tree nor why they're crying but they do know who they are and what they are, just not what and who they are to others. The siblings sit huddled together, grasping their little wooden weapons in their hands, drawing hope from them. If they had looked down, they would have noticed the many bodies that littered the floor with dark blood pooling beside them. None of these bodies were of the same race as the siblings, these were orcs and all of them were dead. But to who the small children belonged to was unknown._

 _It was hours before the fire died down and voices could be heard around the base of the tree. A company of dwarrows piled the orc bodies before burning them. Scouts from nearby towns had sent a message to the head of the company describing battle between orcs and another race. In the letter the race was unnamed and the company was despatched immediately. It wasn't until one of the dwarrows stood directly under the tree, the sibling's cries were heard._

" _My lord!" He shouted to the leader of the company, gaining everyone's attention. The dwarf pointed up the tree. "There are children up there!" All of the dwarrow hurried over and the leader pushed his way through while calling out orders._

" _Get them down quickly! Now!" One of the dwarrows tried climbing up, with the help of his comrades but he couldn't find a suitable way up. The leader sighed, pushing his way through. His voice was rough and thick but somewhat warm at the same time. "Move over Orin." The tree's branches whined and creaked as the leader climbed. The dwarf's head came from the foliage slowly, noticing two small children similar in looks with brown hair and blue eyes, one boy and one girl, pushed together in the branches and the leader felt his heart ache for them. The twins saw the dwarf was covered in red hair from the top of his head all the way down to his beard. The girl stifled a giggle when she saw a part of his beard were shaped like small tusks and the boy found the dwarf oddly comforting. The twins hiccupped as their tears died down and the leader smiled. "It's alright little ones, it's safe now." He cooed. "What's your names?"_

 _The twins looked at him for a while before turning to look at each other, silently communicating through their eyes. The leader's interest spiked when the girl's eyes began to glow gold while the boy's began to glow silver as they communicated. They turned back to him and smiled. "I'm Issy and this is my brother Alec."_

" _Sir." Alec nodded his head._

" _Dain, my lad." The leader – Dain – said. "Me names Dain." Dain's eyes softened. "What are you both doing in a tree?"_

 _Issy and Alec tightened their hold on the other and their small weapons as their flood gates simultaneously opened. "We d-don't know! We can't remember!" Alec sniffed._

 _"Hush now, its alright, there's no need to cry. Now can you tell me if you know where you live?" The twins shook their heads. With a free hand Dain scratched his beard in thought. "Well then, you'll just have to come live with me 'til yeh remember." Dain was pleased with the idea and so were the twins, going by the shy smiles on their faces. "C'mon. Let's get outa this tree."_

 _Dain guides them carefully down one by one, plopping Alec in Orin's arms when they're within reach and guides Issy down, holding onto her small frame when she slips. When Issy's back onto solid ground Alec wraps her into a hug once Orin placed him on the ground. Alec looks around at the rest of Dain's men as a light bulb shines behind his eyes._

" _You're dwarves!" He blurts out before his eyes widen and he smacks a hand over his mouth and the dwarves chuckle._

 _Orin crouched down until he was eye level with the pair. "What have you both got in your hands?" Like Dain, both of the twins felt oddly comfortable. Their eyes shone as the showed Orin what they held. Alec held out a small sword and a shield and Issy held two miniature short swords along with a small bow. Dain took Alec's shield and one of Issy's swords and held them up together. The designs were similar but Alec's were silver and blue where as Issy's were gold and red. In the middle of Alec's shield was a small intricate emblem in a circular of a silver wolf curved upwards on the left side with a blue waterfall falling down to meet the wolf's tail. Curved around the emblem was a line of text in Weston:_ Alec Shawulvv: Wolf of Silver Streams, 2848 _. On the pommel of Issy's sword was a gold wolf curved downwards on the right side of the circle with red flames rising up to meet with the wolf's tail. On the blade of the sword is a similar line:_ Issy Wolvekinn: Wolf of Golden Flames, 2848 _. Orin looked at the pair confused. "What are these names?"_

" _Titles." Issy answered._

" _And the wolf part?" He questioned further. The company paused as the twin shared scared and wary looks._

" _Are you gonna hurt us?" Alec asked as he fiddled with his fingers._

" _No child," Another dwarf said, offended. "Why would we hurt you?" The twins exchanged the same looks again until Issy shrugged her shoulders and they both reared back. Bones started to pop and shift and their hair changed into different colours. The company stood amazed as what some of the have only heard whispered around campfires comes to life in front of them. In the place of Issy and Alec stand two small wolf pups with blue eyes, one with silvery white fur and the other golden blonde. "_ Skinchagers. _" The same dwarf gasped and the silver pup huffed and shook its head before looking towards the golden one and tilting its head to the side. The golden one locks its eyes on a piece of driftwood and stares at it. Slowly its blue eyes bleed into gold and the wood is set on fire. The dwarves step back as the flames rise at the same time the golden pup looks up without blinking and lowers again, dying out as the pup's eyes turn back to blue. The pups cock their heads curiously at them. "_ Elemental _Skinchangers." The wolves grin an adorable wolfish grin and they howl to the darkened sky before changing back._

 _Dain open and closes his mouth several times before he can get any words out. "That changes a few things..." He mutters to Orin. "Well, Alec Shawulvv and Issy Wolvekinn," Dain holds a hand out to them both. "Let's go home._

 _ **xXx**_

Sometimes, when Issy and her twin brother have time, they like to imagine what would have happened to them if Dain, the one that gave them a new life despite not knowing what their old one was, hadn't found them on that fateful day.

When they got back to the Ironhills, to where Dain and his company lives, they instantly took to Harena, Dain's wife. Some of the dwarves were unsure of the two for a while until Alec won them over after a few months but most were still wary of Issy as she had yet to control her element. It was another few months until Issy earned their trust when a small pack of orcs attacked the outer houses of the city. The twins were pushed to the main hall when Issy remembered their new friend Freyah, Orin's daughter, had gone down to the outskirts to pick some wildflowers. Filled with worry, Issy ran under the dwarrows guarding them and went in search of her, ignoring the shouts of her brother and Harena. Some of the guards broke off and followed after her under Harena's orders. When Issy found Freyah she was surrounded by several orcs and Issy felt a sudden anger build within her. Without thinking, Issy placed herself between the orcs and Freyah and spread her arms out wide, shouting no. The guards finally caught up with the small girl to see flames shoot out of her hands, wrapping the orcs in a fiery vortex, killing them all instantly. Exhausted of her power, Issy collapsed to her knees and passed out. Days later she awoke with her brother by her side and Freyah by the other. People now greeted her kindly as they had with Alec and Issy could finally say she was home.

After days worth of pestering, they were put through Khuzdul lessons and had started learning the very basics of weapons training. The twins had different trainers for each weapon they wanted to learn but were kept close during these sessions. Alec kept to his short sword and shield along with the addition of a crossbow for long distances and Issy couldn't simply choose _one._ She picked double swords, a bow and throwing knives in various lengths. They, of course, hadn't been given real weapons straight away, just smaller, wooden ones and the arrow and bolt heads were made out of a soft foam. While Issy latched onto stories of old battles, Alec could be found with a book of herb names, learning the arts of healing.

Dain, his wife and many of the dwarrows that got close to them both worried how long they would have with them. The head librarian, Birrak, couldn't find _anything_ on Elemental Skinchangers. Their worries grew until one day a wizard met with Dain in his halls. Tharkûn, or Gandalf as he is also know as, was surprised when the twins came running into the hall. It was obvious that they weren't dwarves but before he could ask Issy tripped, stumbling into her brother, causing them to roll across the floor. As they broke off from each other, Alec changed into his wolf mid-roll, coming to a stop by Gandalf's feet. The small wolf huffed, glaring at his sister. His eyes lightened into silver as he gazed at a jug of water. Lifting his head, the water rose out of the jug and swiftly moved as Alec moved his head to look at the space above Issy. He blinked and the water crashed onto Issy. Gasping with wide eyes, Issy looked at Alec before she pounced on him. The dwarrows in the room watched with warm smiles as they fought and Gandalf appeared intrigued with a small hint of amusement in his eyes. When they were pulled apart by Harena, Gandalf spoke up while he leaned on his staff.

" _Correct me if I'm wrong, but those are Elemental Skinchangers, are they not?"_

Dain exchanged glances with Orin, who stood on his right, and Harena. " _Yeah, they are. You wouldn't happen to know anything 'bout their race, would ya?"_

Gandalf scratches his beard with one hand. _"If I remember correctly, the race have and unusual life span. At first they age and develop like the children of Men but then after their tenth year, they age much more slowly for the rest of their lives, much like dwarves. "_ The dwarrow collectively release the breath they were holding and grins were exchanged. ' _Yes, they'd all have quite a life with these two rascals_.' Dain mused to himself as Alec stretched his arms up to be lifted and Dain picked him up. Gandalf conferred more with Dain about the race and everyone in the hall was smiling.

 **xXx**

Coming to their second year of living in the 'Hills, the twins joined Dain along with several other guards, to visit Dain's cousin in Ered Luin for Durin's Day. The idea of the journey had them bouncing with excitement. Harena stayed behind to rule the 'Hills in Dain's stead with Orin as her advisor. Six guards joined Dain and the twins, they were known as the Lond brothers. The oldest was Billond who is a year older then Dain, then there was the triplets Nallond, Nullond and Nollond who are five years younger than Billond, next was Fallond who is six years younger to the trio and finally there was Mellond who was nine years younger then Fallond. All of the brothers had various shades of blond hair, Nallond being the darkest and Mellond being the lightest. The brothers would join them to Ered Luin before parting with them to see their cousins and then join them when it was time to go back home. Each of the brothers was different from the next which kept the journey alive. The triplets Nal, Nul and Nol were funny to the twins, keeping them amused while they rode across the land on horse back. Often when they settled down for the night they played tricks and pranks on the twins as Fal cooked their nights meal. If the triplets were busy, Mel took the twins under his wing and taught them how to track animals on the edge of the camp. Supper, Issy and Alec sat side by side with Dain for their lessons and towards their bedtime Bil would tell long stories and tales until they fell asleep under the watch. Their routine would repeat, sometimes when they stopped the twins would change who they sat in front of on the ponies and others they would shift into wolf form and trot by the sides or chase each other, keeping close.

After months journeying, they finally came across Ered Luin, or the Blue Mountains as Bil told Alec who was sat in front of him while he rode. The small company stopped for a quick break and the twins decided to shift and stretch their wolfy legs while they trotted by Mol who was towards the back. At the front of Thorin's Hall stood six dwarrow. The two who stood in the middle looked remarkably alike, both had raven hair and short beards. To one side of them stood a tall dwarf with a black Mohawk and tattoos running over his head and arms and a smaller dwarf with whiteish grey hair and beard. To the other side of the raven pair stood three other dwarrow, one was beaming under his golden hair as they stood conversing with one of the raven dwarrow, another seemed somewhat younger than the others they stood with, with their silvery blond hair. The final dwarf looked like he'd rather be anywhere else, the scowl on his face was almost murderous under their grey beard.

When they came closer, Dain hopped off of his pony and embraced the taller of the two raven dwarves.

"Thorin! It's good to see ya!" They clapped each other on the back before Dain pulled back and faced the other raven haired dwarf. "Dís, its lovely to see you and Vilí," Dain faced the golden blond dwarf. "I haven't seen you in years. I hope you're treating this lady right." As Dain boomed out a laugh, Alec bounded forward still in wolf form and the unnamed dwarrow instantly acted. Mohawk dwarf strode forward and picked the silver pup up by the ruff of his neck, thinking it danger. "Dwalin! Let him go! He's no danger!" Alec yelped at the loudness of Dain's voice and curled into himself. Somewhere from the back of the small company Issy heard her brother's yelp and pushed her little wolf legs faster until she's running at the dwarf, jumping from a nearby rock and latches her jaws around Dwalin's arm. Havoc broke out as Dwalin yelled, dropping Alec to the ground before trying to shake Issy off. Dain couldn't help himself but laugh, finding the situation highly amusing. Issy lets him go and drops to the floor while Dain pushes her part way behind him. "Dwalin calm down. As I described in my letter, I said I'd be bringing the children I adopted." Dain moves behind the twins and they shift back. Alec sticks his tongue out and Issy glares at Dwalin while the new dwarves' jaws drop. " _This_ is Alec Shawulvv and Issy Wolvekinn, Elemental Skinchangers. Alec, Issy, _this_ is Dwalin, Balin, Vilí, Glanvar and Harval." Glanvar is the scowling dwarf, Issy notices, and Harval is the younger dwarf. "Finally this is Thorin and Dís, children of Thrain, son of Thror, my cousins."

Issy's glare lessens and she exchanges a look with her brother and Alec's eyes glow dark silver. The new dwarves watch in fascination as the twins tilt their heads at each other as their eyes glowed in different hues of gold and silver. Huffing, Issy stumbled onto her feet and walked over to Dwalin grumbling under her breath as Alec followed just behind her.

"I apologise for biting you." Issy drawled reluctantly as she glared up to him with Alec nodding, pleased with his sister. "But you deserved it." Issy added as a afterthought. Alec gasped, punching her shoulder as Dain, Vilí and Harval laughed and Dwalin's lips twitched.

Alec cursed under his breath quietly in Khuzdul but Issy managed to pick it up and tried to lunge at her brother only to be thrown lightly in the air and onto Bal's shoulder.

"Now where did you learn that?" Bal questioned. Alec grinned and pointed to Dain who looked away, whistling a tune.

Once the tension eased up, the small company were shown around and to where they would be staying with Thorin, Dís and Vilí. In the morning Thorin sent Dwalin to notify the guards not to worry if they should see to young wolf pups around and should not shoot if they do. But no one in their company noticed how Glanvar stared at the twins with animosity.

During their stay Alec seemed to connect really well Dís, Balin and Thorin whereas Issy connected well with Vilí and surprisingly Dwalin. Both Thorin and Dwalin were surprised at how quickly the twins wormed their way into their hardened hearts and were wrapped around their little fingers. Often when they ventured out with the twins, they were kept close but soon also wormed their way into many other hearts as well. Soon enough, the twins were greeted with smiles and small winks whenever they were out exploring with Dain. Thorin with Vilí eventually taught them the basics behind forging, Dwalin helped them tune their fighting skills with a few of his men and Balin would teach them even more about Dwarven history. Many times during their trip, Alec and Issy could be found watching dwarves spar with Dwalin and Dain, in the library both slouched over their own books, in a safe spot in the forges watching things being made or with Dís in the markets.

One of the markets they went to was held for days before Durin's Day and for days after it as well. The twins accompanied Dís, with Dwalin and another two guards not far behind, to the market square. Intrigued by all the colours and stalls, the twins were nearly bouncing on their heels. While Dís held Alec up to look at a stall Issy's eyes wandered around until they fell on a dwarf with what looked to be an axe in his head sat by a toy stall run by a dwarf with a funny hat. Curiosity grabbed at her so she started to make her way through the crowd, not noticing Dwalin following her. As she got closer to the stall, the dwarf grumbled something Issy could not understand and signed something the dwarf that ran the stall. When was close enough, Issy poked at the hatted dwarf's leg until he looked down at her.

"Can I ask your name?"

"Bofur." Bofur looked to Dwalin with raised eyebrows, wondering why the main guard of the royal family and best friend to the king would be following a small girl – who was definitely not a dwarf – around, before he crouched down to her eye level.

"Bofur, can I ask what he did with his hands?" Issy points to the other dwarf who was carving into a bit of wood.

"It's Iglishmêk, little one. The axe in Bifur's head prevents him from communicating in anything but that and Ancient Khuzdul."

"Oh." Issy face fell but then she perked up, an idea popping up. "Dwalin is there a book stall near by?" Dwalin motioned over his shoulder and Issy waved by to Bofur as she followed Dwalin.

Once she got to the stall, she reached her arms up to Dwalin and with a small smile he picked her up. Issy looked over the books until she saw the one that she wanted.

"Ooh! That one!" Issy points to an old worn book towards the back of the table.

"Iglishmêk?" Dwalin questions.

"Bifur seemed lonely. I think he's misunderstood by the axe in his head and by how others looked at him so I want to learn it so he won't be lonely." Both Dwalin and the shopkeeper were shocked by her answer and Issy looked at them with a beaming smile. With a firm nod, Dwalin asked how much the book was.

After the shopkeeper managed to find his words, he smiled. "For reasoning like that, you can have it for nothing." Dwalin picked up the book with his free hand as Issy said her thanks.

When they had gotten back to where the twins and Dain were staying with Thorin and his family Issy took the book off of Dwalin and waddled over to a space in front of the fire with it. For the rest of the night Issy devoured the book, trying her best to absorb it page by page. Often she'd turn to the adults around her and ask what a particular word meant. Just as she finished the last page, she slumped forward and fell asleep, much to the amusement of the others in the room.

In the morning the twins were allowed to visit the market again and this time Thorin, Balin, Dain and the Fundin brothers accompanied them while Vilí stayed with Dís at home. When they made it to the market, Alec pulled Balin to where many scrolls and tomes were laid followed by Dain wearing an amused smile. Issy however, had brought the book that she had gotten the day before and toddled straight over to where Bofur's toy stall was with Bifur to the side of him with Dwalin and Thorin close by. Thorin greeted the dwarves by name and they nodded respectfully back. Bofur winked at Issy as she waved at him before sitting down in front of Bifur and opened her book. She smiled warmly at him while he looked at her with raised eyebrows, as did Bofur. Issy flipped through a few pages and slowly began to move her hands by the way the book showed her to.

'Hello.' She signs with a pleased grin. Her signing is a rather rusty to the dwarves around her but the meaning comes across fine. 'Do you mind?'

Bifur puts down his knife and the block of wood and slowly signs back with a small smile. 'No. I don't.'

Issy looks back to her book, turning through a few more pages before carefully signing again. 'May I ask how you got that?' She points to her own forehead afterwards.

'Large battle. Not good.'

'What are you making?'

'A toy. Not –' Bifur makes a series of signs that she doesn't recognise and she puts a hand up to stop him.

"Wait, wait!" Her tone is desperate as she tries to remember the sign as she looks in the book. "Can you go back a sign please?" Bifur slowly resigns and Issy watches thoroughly before she flips a few more pages. "Not – not decided yet?"

Bifur claps his hands with a nod and a big smile. 'When you learn –'

Issy begins to panic slightly when she can't find the last sign in her book. She looks over her shoulder to Bofur. "What did that last sign mean?" She whispers urgently.

"Iglishmêk." Bofur points to the book. "It should be on the front cover below the title."

She quickly closes the book and notices what she thought was a pretty pattern was in fact the sign for Iglishmêk. " _Oh."_ Issy lightly smacks her forehead with the heel of her palm. 'Yesterday. Because of you.'

Bifur's bushy eyebrows rose even higher while a lone tear ran down his cheek. 'Thank you lass. Means a lot.'

'Welcome.'

They continued to make conversation with each other as Thorin and Dwalin wandered around for a bit after they were both assured by Bofur that they'd watch over her, not that she even moved. Her family came back when most of the stalls has packed up. Alec was tucked into Dain's neck fast off and Balin noted how Issy tried and failed to keep her eyes open.

"C'mon lass," Balin said. "Time for bed."

Without even realising it, she signed her answer as she yawned. 'But I'm not tired.' Bifur chuckled as Thorin, being the closest, picked her up. Over his shoulder Issy lazily signed to her new friends. 'See you soon.' Both Bifur and Bofur waved back while her eyes fluttered closed.

They stayed a while after Durin's Day due to bad weather and bandits on the roads. Issy and her brother spent most of their time around other dwarves, earning smiles and laughs from those around them but, what none of them noticed was a small group of dwarves often in the company of Glanvar, who glared and grumbled at the twins privately. Some of them would simply glare but others would go out of their way to hiss insults at the twins in Khuzdul, not that Alec or Issy understood what they said.

They had three weeks left until they were to be back on the road and travel back to the Ironhills when Issy came running on her small legs into the house where they were staying with tears down her face. She ran into Dain's legs and clutched on tightly and started to shout.

 _"I can't find Alec! Alec's missing! I can't find my brother!"_ The twins had been out just in front of the house playing with each other when Issy had turned her back and Alec disappeared.

An alarm was raised and a search party was sent out while Issy cried into Dís' shoulder, crying for her brother. They had _never_ been apart for very long, _never_ for this long and Issy didn't know what to do with herself. A few hours later they received a message. It was short, scribbled out in haste, but it got straight to the point.

 _Found Alec. Injured. Gone to Óin._

 _Dwalin_

Dís, with Issy tucked into her shoulder, ran to their cousin's house. Even from outside Issy could hear her brother crying. It got louder when the door was opened by Vilí and Dís rushed in. When Alec's cries of pain got louder Issy squirmed out of her hold and bolted towards the sound. On the kitchen table was Alec, by his side was Dwalin with bloodied hands. Just as she was about to run to her brother and grabbed her and raised her into the air. Issy kicked and screamed as she was taken from the room and she grasped at the door frame and refused to let go. In the mist of his pain, Alec called out for Issy too and she was eventually let go. Issy sat carefully on the table, leaning on Dwalin and holding Alec's hand as his face was treated. Issy flat out refused to move, she even channelled Thorin's glare and glared at anyone that suggested she do otherwise.

While Alec healed, Dain and Issy repacked their things and including the gifts they'd been given. From Thorin and Dwalin, the twins had been given a set of matching daggers that incorporated both of their emblems. From Vilí, Alec had received a thick leather bracelet. Some of the strands were dyed blue and others grey and they were woven into a braid that both Dain and Thorin wear in their hair. Issy received a necklace from Vilí. The charm on the red leather band was circular, made out of amber and in certain light it looked like flickering flames. It was enlaced with gold veins where swirls had been carved. From Dís, the pair were given a dark blue metal bead each with the Durin crest carved on. The twins beamed shyly when Dís explained she had adopted them into the family and they were now her kin. Balin had gifted them with a newly made leather bound book each and when Issy was taken to the market square by Dís, Issy spent the entire afternoon with Bifur and Bofur while Dís did her rounds. Bifur had given a wooden charm carved from oak. It was a totem pole with the head and chest of a wolf, where the heart would have been was a small carving of a tribal flame. It was small enough that she could fit it into her hand. Dain's gift was having a bottomless flagon, which by his eyes was the best thing he could have been given as he drank and laughed merrily.

When the time came, Alec and Issy were reluctant to leave their new friends and Dain was sadden to leave his flagon behind. Yes, he'd miss his cousins but there's this fantastic thing called sending letters. The Lond brothers smiled lightly as Alec, placed in front of Dain, and Issy, sat in front Nal, waved until they couldn't see them no more and their journey home had begun.

 **xXx**

During the next eighty three years both Issy and Alec had flourished, be it through their weapon training or through Khuzdul lessons. They mastered their chosen weapons side by side with Freyah who sparred with them daily along with her father. They gained a younger brother eight years after they arrived back home. Thorin III grew into a strong lad, earing the name Stonehelm among his fellow warriors. Eleven years after Stonehelm was born, they gained a little sister named Helina who became the third trouble maker with the twins before excelling in healing under the tutorage of Alec and other healers.

As they made more friends, they had more sparring partners to practice with and it came to a point where their ever-growing company were so in sync that Dain granted the twins their own unit of soldiers, who were often referred as The Wolves of the Ironhills to the men in the surrounding villages. If Dain or Stonehelm were ever occupied with other things, the twins and their unit would go out to surrounding villages of men or dwarves to provide aid. It wasn't until a letter came from far to the West.

 **xXx**

Hooves pounded against the beaten track leading up to Dain's halls. Laughter rang out as three ponies galloped with prizes from their hunt slung over their saddles. One dwarf glanced back before urging his pony to go faster. Some way behind them were two large wolves, one golden blonde and the other silvery grey, chasing them with tongues hanging out of their mouths, teeth bared happily as the wind blew through their fur. The silver wolf quickly outran the trio with his sister not far behind. The ponies neighed as they pass and a series of emotions flowed through the wolves' minds, emotions of annoyance and determination seeped in as the ponies' eyes narrowed and they sped up while their riders urged them on. The golden wolf grinned as she sped up running with the ponies almost tauntingly as her brother was already running through the outskirts of their home, howling. Dwarves stepped out of the way as they sprinted to the main square near the stables. Shouts rang in the square as the ponies came to a halt in front of the silver wolf who sat in front of the stable doors grinning with his head held high. The three dwarves jumped off their ponies and handed the reins over to the dwarves swarming around them.

"That's a lovely deer there Freyah." One of them said as they pulled the carcass away from her. She recognised it to be Grikk. He taught Issy how fight and is one of Dain's main guards. He slung it over his shoulder and grinned when he saw an arrow with red feathers that was still embedded into the flesh. "Shame it wasn't your shot."

Freyah grinned, looking over her shoulder to her best friend. "That's cause _someone_ shot _my_ arrow outa the sky."

The golden wolf grinned back while she raised her head back and she went onto her rear legs as bones were breaking and reorganising into place. Fur was pulled back and the colour shifted into a darker shade of brown and claws shrunken into fingernails. The piercing blue eyes, however, stayed and Issy walked over and plucked out the arrow. "I knew I was missing one." She span the arrow around her fingers before placing it in her quiver. She rand a hand through her loose, un-braided hair as Alec appeared to Issy's right, sheathing his long sword. He appeared confident in his actions and Issy relaxed next to her brother. If she concentrated on his kind smile hard enough, she forgot all about the scar that ran from his eyebrow to his chin he got when they were ten. Unlike Issy, Alec had braided his long brown hair tightly together so it appeared like short hair she's seen some Men have. One of their small company untied a wild turkey from his saddled and passed it to Rikk, Grikk's cousin, when Orin called them from the balcony overlooking the square.

"Alec! Issy! Dain requests your presence in his study." Exchanging a confused expression, the twins jogged up the stairs to Orin who had started towards their destination.

The walk was silent. Orin walked like he was on a warpath and the twins daren't ask him why. When the captain of the guards reached the door of Dain's study he knocked once and opened the door. Orin walked into the middle of the room with the twins behind him, bowing low before Dain's desk.

"Thank you Orin." Dain said tiredly as he rubbed his head, motioning for him to leave them. The twins stood shoulder to shoulder with their hands clasped behind their backs, waiting for him to speak. Dain sighed over a letter before leaning back in his chair. "I have a important proposition for the both of you and a few of your wolves. As you both know Harena is heavily pregnant and I will not leave her side after the last birth she went through." Issy knows he speaks of Helina's birth. The healers had said it was lucky both Harena and Helina survived. Dain slid the letter to them and Alec picked it up, his scar stretching across his face as he frowned. "I'm assuming you both remember my cousin Thorin."

 _ **So that's the very first chapter! I was meaning to get this finished and published months ago but life got in the way. This will be updated randomly as GF will be a priority. I'd love to hear what you think of it!**_

 _ **Pronunciations:**_

 _ **Wolvekinn –**_ _Wool-feck-inn_

 _ **Shawulvv –**_ _Sh-woo-ff_

 _ **Freyah –**_ _Fray-ah_

 _ **Harena –**_ _Ha-reen-na_

 _ **Helina –**_ _Hell-linear_


End file.
